Guide for Warriors
Introduction Hi Guys/Girls, I'm BoyDancing. Welcome To Guide for Warriors. Pros: ' * Good lurers * High amount of HP * Can hit multiple targets with the skill Sweeping Strikes * Capable of taking lots of damage due to high armor and HP (health points) * Good attack skills *Has the largest variety of armor : Glove, Sub-Weapon, and Shoes * Has a large variety of skills, some of them being short use buffing skills, which can be extremely effective in PvP (for example, Last Resistance will enable a warrior to resist 90% damage for a short time, which can help a warrior survive in extreme conditions and Rage which enables a warrior to critical at fixed % rates for a certain time) * Doesn't use mana, so you can constantly attack. '''Cons: ' * Must be close to attack * Low accuracy * Spends more money on equipment then the others, most costly of all classes Stat Point '''Starting Stats : 6''' Points to Distribute '''Str : 12 Int : 9 Dex : 11 Con : 14 Wis : 9 Recommended Point Distribution: Str Warrior = High Damage Str : 18 Int : 9 Dex : 11 Con : 14 Wis : 9 Con Warrior = High HP Str : 14 Int : 9 Dex : 11 Con : 18 Wis : 9 Note :'''You can Change Your Stat by using Elixir of Strength and Elixir of Constitution,You can Buy it From Premium Shop for 500 Platinum or buy it from Black Trader for 120k-230k . If you are '''Str Warr, I Recommended you to Change to Con Warr after Lv30. Train And Hunt After Lv20, You will able to use Sweeping Strikes and Berserk. This is The Best Way to use it : Rage → Berserk → Sweeping Strikes → Wild Swing → Slam → Slam → Slam This Method is very effective and useful for Farming and Training! Skills lvl 2-4: wild swing 3/4 lvl 5-9: hemorrhage 1/2/3 , tauntingblow 1/2 , parry2/3 ,counterattack 1/2 lvl 10-14: bulrush 1/2/3 , drowsiness 1 , wildcharge1/2/3 lvl 15-19: rage1 , slam1/2/3 , toughness1/2/3 lvl 20-24: berserk 1/2 , sweepingstrike 1/2/3 , last resistance 1/2 lvl 25-29: will of elemental 1/2 lvl 30-34: fatal attack 1/2 , harden body 1/2 lvl 35-39: stampede 1/2 , shout of calmness 1/2 lvl 40+ : heavy strike 1/2 Green : Important! Orange : Basic Red : Not Important (You can Choose to Upgrade It if you want) You Should Get A lot of Skill cause all of them are Useful! You may think Hemorrhage and Taunting Blow is weak and unuseful Skills; But they are really useful cause they have 100% Hitrate at any monster so you can kill Higher Level Monster than you (I Prefer use it to kill Bosses or it will just waste Your time) You Should Get Slam (Volume III) and Sweeping Strikes (Volume III) Before Level 30 cause they are useful for Training, Farming, even Pking. ( Slam (Volume II) Cost 1.5m-2.5m and Sweeping Strikes (Volume III) Cost 800k-1.2m) Equipment Lv1-8 : Practice Sword, Frayed Robe, Donguri Hat, Kooii Hat, Boots of Speed, Wooden Shield, Fungiskin Belt, Cloak of Health, Canine Ring Lv9-12: Canine Tooth of Madness*, Sturdy Leather Armor, Woopa Scale Helmet, Savage Boots, Round Shield, Madgar's Belt, Bulldozer Cloak, Coral Necklace, Coral Ring. Lv13-15: Longsword, Woopa Scale Armor, Sturdy Leather Gloves, Common Pets. Lv16-19: Sharp Longsword, Sturdy Woopa Armor, Intensified Woopa Helmet, Raven Necklace, Ring of Ancient. Lv20-22: Katana, Bone Armor, Bone Helmet*, Ion Shield, Cloak of Will 0,2-0,6. Lv23-26: Viking Sword, Blackskull Armor**, Blackjuno's Helmet**, Scale Boots, Crystal Shield. Lv27-29: Gladius, Highguard Armor, Heavy Iron Boots, Scale Gloves, Uncommon Pets. Lv30-34: Platinum Rapier**, Rapier, Scale Armor, Heavy Iron Helmet, Heavy Iron Gauntlet, Tower Shield, Archangel**. Lv35-37: Rune Blade, Steel Armor, Helmet of Bravery, Iron Covered Shield. Lv38-40: Darksteel Sword, Darksteel Armor, Darksteel Helmet, Titanium Gauntlet, Darksteel Shield. Lv41-43: War Sword, Warlord Helmet Lv44 : Kaisor Sword * : Not Important Armor **: This Item Price Over 1m Note: You can Customize yourself. Farming method: Lv14 : This method is you all BF1 Campers. Farm on Poisonous Spider. They drop Sturdy Leather Armor, Blunt Shortsword, Weapon Enchant Scroll (C Class) and Armor Enchant Scroll (C Class). Sell Sturdy Leather Armor for 2500g and Blunt Shortsword for 1500g to Secretphantom Merchant or Crimsonsabre Merchant, and sell Weapon Enchant Scroll (C Class) and Armor Enchant Scroll (C Class) to Black Trader for 20k-25k. Also If You Found FUNGUS KING, It may Drop rare item like Ensnare (Volume II) cost 2m-2.8m and Sparkling Necklace cost 400k-600k at Black Trader. Lv19 : This method is for you all BF2 Campers. Farm on Skeleton and Broom cause they drop alot of Weapon Enchant Scroll (C Class) and Armor Enchant Scroll (C Class). You also can get some good item from Broom like Carnivalize 2 thats cost 30k-60k on Black Trader Trade to Pastal using 10 Piece of Bone and Design: Mid Level Bone for a change to get a Belt of Mana Regeneration thats can sell for 200k-350k at Black Trader. Also if You Found Gray Skeleton, It may Drop rare item like Swirling Bow thats cost 200k+ at Black Trader To Be Continue Tips 1) WARRIORS NEED ARMOR AND LOTS OF EM!! 2) Never start to Training without Protection of Lanos / Guardianship of Sirasiras! 3) Always brings the Foods and Bandages 4) Get Stronger Equipments You can! 5) Get some STR or HP equipments such as Raven Necklace with 25hp 1str or So on. 6) Always have a Partner Magician with You When Training (Never Let Them die or You will Regret) Post and Edited By BoyDancing How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guides Category:Warrior Category:Warrior armor Category:Warrior Hats Category:Warrior Weapon Category:Warrior Stuff Category:Warrior Gear Category:Gloves Category:Shoes Category:Shields Category:Warrior Skill Book